User blog:Nkstjoa/Top Completed What-If? Death Battle's poll
A while back, I thought about posting all of our What-If? Death Battle's on the main page... then I realized that in time, as more What-If? Death Battle's were finished, the main page would eventually be flooded with them. So here's what we can do... Through votes, we shall determine this Wiki's Top What-If? Death Battle's, which will be showcased on the main page. Polls Below are the current polls. All of these What-If? Death Battle's can be found here: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Completed_What-If%3F_Death_Battles For fairness, creators of What-If? Death Battle MUST vote for someone else's and NONE of their own. Which "Anime/Manga vs. Video Games" themed What-If? Death Battle do you think is best? Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man Cell Vs Laharl Goku vs Asura Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito Nico Robin vs Robin (Fire Emblem) Pit vs. Sayaka Miki Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Which "Movie vs. Video Games" themed What-If? Death Battle do you think is best? Biollante VS Perfect Chaos Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics Steve (Minecraft) Vs Emmet (The Lego Movie) Which "Series" themed What-If? Death Battle do you think is best? Fi vs Midna Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale Lana vs Cia Link Battle Royale (Part 1) Link Battle Royale (Part 2) Ninjago Battle Royale Which "Video Games" themed What-If? Death Battle do you think is best? Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce Bayonneta vs. Dante Bomberman vs. Demoman Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe Dark Link vs Dark Pit Espio vs Greninja Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight Guile VS The Soldier Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi Kaos vs. Bowser Link Vs Espio Maxwell vs Kirby Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby Quote vs Megaman Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon Roll vs. Amy Rose Scorpion vs. Ryu Sonic VS Lilac Sora vs Black Mage Stryker vs Jake Trevor Philips VS Dallas Which "Other" What-If? Death Battle do you think is best? Cloudy Jay vs Flame Princess Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Elsa vs Ariel Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless Jeice vs Blue Ranger Kameo vs. Ben Tennyson Natsu vs Akihiro Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince Smaug vs. Rayquaza Sauron vs. Lich King Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha Starla vs Marceline The Thing vs Garnet Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms Tyrannical Dragons Battle Royale Ur-Shulgi vs. Larloch Now if we had to make a new poll each time a new What-If? Death Battle was finished, we'd go crazy, so how about this? Monthly at most and biweekly at the least, we'll take the best from the polls and create a new poll to determine which of them are the best of the Wiki. Afterwards, we'll start new polls with all of the new What-If? Death Battle's, as well as the most popular ones from the last poll, and vote once again to determine which are the best of this Wiki. Well that's all for now. Happy voting. Previous Poll Winners Poll 1 *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (2 votes) *Espio vs. Greninja (5 votes) *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus (2 votes) *Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (3 votes) *Ness vs Silver (4 votes) *Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname (2 votes) *Pit vs. Sayaka Miki (2 votes) *Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru (3 votes) Poll 2 *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe (2 votes) *Espio vs Greninja (3 votes) *Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (5 votes) *Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname (2 votes) *Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart (2 votes) *Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha (2 votes) *Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale (2 votes) *Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru (2 votes) Category:Blog posts